The Warrior of Light Chapter Two
by The Prince of Maynosha
Summary: Things take a turn for the worse for Rob's situation but he finds an unlikely group of allies among the midst of it.


Chapter 2

Light flooded the hanger bay as the exit ramp opened up and descended to the ground. The ship rested one of the landing platforms of theGarlandpalace. The palace was said to house a lot of planetary officials as well as Guardian. The Guardian was the ruler ofGarlandand its territory, well he didn't totally rule,Garlandwas run by part democracy. The senate was the democracy, but the Guardian was not a democratic decision. The Guardian and his or her family were considered royalty. The chosen child will become heir to the throne. Rob didn't know the whole story of how the balance of power was maintained, but it only the democratic ways of the senate sounded similar to him. Garlandwas a beautiful planet. It was a perfecting sync of industrialism and naturalism. It was a beautiful place to live a place that the dealings of war had not consumed.

He heard stories of how people were at peace onGarland, even with the war going on which was a surprise to him. Later he found out why,Garlandhad a group of protectors that were created from an inspiration of stories of a great hero. Well apparently the great hero was Sonic the Hedgehog, when he arrived on Garland the group of protectors were then called the Sonic Heroes, in honor of the Knight of the Wind himself. It was all fine and dandy to him, except for one thing. The commissioner of the Sonic Heroes was Mark the Hedgehog, Prince of Garland and current heir to the throne. He felt a suspicion that Mark the Hedgehog wants full control ofGarlandwhen he becomes the new Guardian. Thus creating the Sonic Heroes to ignite and full take over; though it was only a theory in his mind.

Rob walked down the ramp with Dash in front of him and DC to his left, and the early mentioned Chris to his right. Zeke was to stay on the ship and wait till after the greetings to come out. Rob smirked at the humor of it. Guards lined the sides of the platform, forming a pathway for them to follow. Mark the hedgehog as well as a few other unrecognizable figures. The Guardian was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. The Sonic Heroes were serving as commanding officers in the war, so the situation would be directed towards the war figures rather than the politicians.

Rob approached Mark and stopped. Mark bowed; the traditional greeting among many beings in the galaxy. "Greetings Prince Rob, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Mark was certainly one to brighten up the situation even under these circumstances. Rob followed his lead and bowed. "It's a pleasure to be here Prince Mark, if I may be so bold I'd like to skip to the formalities and get to the point of all this."

Mark didn't break his gaze on Rob, nor break his warm expression. "Right his way then." Motioning to entrance to the palace, it wasn't the main entrance just one of the entrances to the main hanger bay.

The council room was fairly large, not like the senate area of the palace but something more private in contrast. Mark sat at the head of the table, with numerous Sonic Heroes and militaristic advisors occupying the other seats. Rob stood at the front of room ready to give his testimony. He was told that he was going to give a private session council and then to the senate. As he was about to speak the door slid open the Guardian finally making his entrance to join the meeting. The guardian was a tall navy blue hedgehog just like Mark; he wore his royal gold and black armor with his red cape flowing from his left shoulder down. He smiled upon seeing Rob and motioned him to continue.

Rob nodded and turned his head to face the council. "Sonic Heroes, esteemed members of the council and the royal family of Garland, thank you for choosing to listen to my testimony. One hour ago the Sonic Heroes received an unauthorized distress call from Maynosha, my home. I am here to testify that my neutrality has been violated in accordance with the _'Constitution of Neutral Systems'_. My planet has been attacked by the Pandorian Empire. I have no video proof except the scars on my body made by Nega Sonic himself." Rob heard a few gasps from people at the table. Nega Sonic was one of the most powerful Pandorian generals. There were reports that he single handedly wiped the floor with Sonic and Shadow.

Rob waited then continued. "Nega Sonic attacked my home world and destroyed it and my people. There are survivors but they are prisoners of the Pandorian empire now. I come to seek aid in convincing the Council of Neutral Systems to join Garlandin your fight against the Pandorian Empire. They are in violation of our neutrality, which according to the _Constitution of Neutral Systems_ both Garland and they signed."

There was commotion among to council and the Sonic Heroes, the Guardian however remained silent. Guardian Zack Consado has been the Guardian for over 20 years now. Though for some unknown reason the war started the day he took the throne. His children Mark Consado and Amy Rose were separated when Amy was born. His wife died after Amy was born for reasons unexplained, so Amy was sent to Mobious, Sonic's world and to be raised with Sonic and become a great fighter. Mark however stayed with his father to learn how to leadGarlandin case he ever passed. It was very selfish, but it made sense. 'In a war like this we all have to make decisions that even we may not agree with.' Rob thought to himself as the council continued.

Finally the Guardian stood. "I am sorry Prince Rob; there is nothing we can do to help you. The Neutral Systems have already been informed of the situation, but by the Pandorian Empire. They believe that you are dead." Rob felt his heart stop, the blood drained from his face, his brain trying to register the thought of being dead. "The Pandorians were able to cover up the whole thing. I am sorry there is nothing we can do."

Rob stood stock still, his expressing plain, but inside he was breaking down. The meeting was adjourned. Rob had been told that he could stay with them for the time being. He was thankful for that, but he wasn't happy. How? He wondered. How is it possible that all this could've happened? How could the Pandorian Empire convince the Council of this lie, that he was dead? Rob shook his head. Suddenly his eyes widened. A spy! Rob slammed his fist into the wall, causing a loud bang that shook the corridor; he felt his Hero energy beginning to rise. He panted hard and whirled around, breaking into a stride heading for the hanger.

He skidded across the floor as he raced into the hanger only to be stopped by Dash and DC. "And where are you going your highness?" Dash said in a low tone. Dash wasn't even looking at him; he just stood still in front of the ship, facing the other direction. He was staring out at the sky, the energy shield surrounding the planet casted a light blue and red veil as the sunlight reflected off of it.

"Out of my way!" Rob was in no mood to talk or be stopped. Even if he was wrong about there being a spy he knew he had to go to the Council anyway and end this catastrophe. Rob didn't hear DC's footsteps as she walked up behind him. Rob felt his body go numb as DC jabbed her stun rod into his back. Rob toppled to the floor unconscious.

Rob looked out over the horizon that lay before him. Maynosha had never looked so beautiful, but not as beautiful as the girl standing next to him. She was unrecognizable but somehow Rob felt that he knew her. Turning back to the city he noticed that it looked different, parts of it were in ruins or being repaired. Many unrecognizable buildings were located around the city, and more of those buildings were in the process of being built. Was this the future? He thought to himself. It was indescribable what this was he was staring at. The city was absolutely amazing, better than he could even remember.

After the battle against Nega Sonic the city as well as many of the other cities around the world had been decimated by the combined power of the Pandorian fleet. The palace had been left in shambles and parts of the city had been leveled to the ground. Even with surrendering the Pandorian fleet had still continued their bombardment. It had been something out of a nightmare for Rob, but the worse part had been it wasn't a nightmare, it had been all real. The violence, the destruction, the death; it stabbed Rob's heart more than anything else ever had.

But now the city was not in shambles, the palace roof he stood atop was no longer just ruined bars of steel, melted brick, and broken glass. It was all rebuilt, just as beautiful as before, the city was more magnificent than before. Rob felt his heart leap a few beats every time he took his gaze back onto the city. Rob was content with what he saw, he was at peace, he was happy.

Hearing the distant sound of voices Rob awoke from his unconscious state, a look of dismay spread across his face, realizing that everything he had just seen was a dream. Or was it, he pondered. He noticed DC and Dash talking with Prince Mark the hedgehog as they entered the room. He looked around seeing that it wasn't a prison cell or a med room, it was an empty room with a bed, one window, a dresser, a TV and a bathroom. "You're quite a handful you know that?" Rob took his gazed off the surroundings of the room and looked towards Dash who had just spoken.

"You don't have a clue on what's going on do you." This time Mark spoke, Rob could sense his displeasure even with his calm voice. Rob lowered his head; he was not willing to fight this time. Hearing the Sonic Heroes out might be the best idea at this current time. Rob just stared back out at the window. The beautiful sun was beginning to set onGarland. The immense buildings piercing the now orange sky, darkness was beginning to fall from the sky.

Mark sighed and his gaze never leaving Rob once. "After looking at the current situation you are the only living proof we have to convince the Council of Neutral systems that the Pandorians violated the treaty." Mark paused for a moment; he stared out the window Rob was currently looking at. "I am sorry for your loss my fellow prince, but putting that aside we must use this as an opportunity to fight harder in the war."

Rob finally took his gaze off the window and stared at Mark. "What do you want from me?" Mark held out his hand to Dash, Dash handed him Rob's buster sword from earlier. Mark tossed it to Rob. He caught it without even flinching. "We want you to join the Sonic Heroes Rob the Hedgehog."

Rob felt caught off guard by the question, they all could tell. His mind began working at the question taking it apart and scanning every variable he possible could find. Finally Rob stood placing his sword on his back. "Yes."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
